Missed Call
by evilduckling
Summary: After Neal's funeral, Regina decided to go after Zelena by herself. Nobody knew about Regina's plans, included Emma. While she was searching for something to defeat the witch at her house, Emma decided to call Regina to know if everything was okay for her. It wasn't.


**A/N: **I do not own anything.

Based on marynesq's post on tumblr: After Neal's funeral, Regina decided to go after Zelena by herself. Nobody knew about Regina's plans, included Emma. While she was searching for something to defeat the witch at her house, Emma decided to call Regina to know if everything was okay for her. It wasn't.

My friend who read this said I should call it "The incredibly sad story I wrote cause I am a cruel person."

* * *

Emma had been searching the farmer's house for what seemed like ages but hadn't managed to find any clue to where or who the wicked witch was. She had searched kitchen cabinets and dusty bookshelves, skimmed every corner of the house but still, to her frustration, hadn't found anything. Her frustration was growing larger by the minute as she reached for her phone. No calls. Nothing.

She sighed and walked out on the porch. Her eyes overlooked the property, grazed over the long fields. The wind was howling and she zipped up her leather jacket to her chin. She looked up at the sky and frowned, since the weather had rapidly changed during her search of the house. The light blue sky had turned gray and clouds had gathered, warning that it would probably rain or snow.

Emma reached inside her pocket again and stared at her phone. She watched the minute change and swiftly pressed the four-digit number to unlock the passcode. She muttered as this was now the seventh time she tried to call Regina.

She held her breath as the dialing tone echoed in her ear. No answer. She was almost certain something was wrong and was about to shout to David, who still remained inside the house, that they should head back, when he came running through the front door.

"Emma," he merely said.

She shook her head. Regina always answers her calls. As the dialing tone still rang in her ear she realized that the feeling in her gut that she had hoped would be wrong was right. She stared out into nothingness, shut down and went numb, barely recalling that her father was saying her name again.

"It's Regina."

She heard it in a distance as she remembered what she'd said to the brunette just before they separated ways. It was only a couple of hours ago. Emma had told her to be careful. She always tells Regina that because somewhere deep inside she hoped Regina knew that Emma cared about her. All she cared about right now was Regina.

She heard David utter those words that she never ever wanted to hear. She was frozen to the ground and just gazed out on the snowy fields as she dropped the phone to the ground. She stared down at it. _Calling Regina Mills._

Emma had never reacted so fast in her life. In the blink of an eye, she had burst to her car and stepped on the gas pedal. She wheels made a screeching sound when she hit the breaks. She ran out of the car, down the street. She heard David call out her name from behind but never once did she slow down her steps. Not until she saw the back of the raven-haired woman she still wasn't used to call mom.

Emma saw the broken-hearted features in Mary Margaret's face and started to shake her head because she didn't want it to be true. Everything went so slow all of a sudden. With every step she took, her heart rate went down and she momentarily thought it was going to stop, that it was going to break.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said and reached out a hand, a hand that the blonde discarded for she didn't need comfort. She needed Regina.

She felt a wetness fall down her face but it wasn't the slow drizzle falling from the sky that caused the stains down her cheeks. It was tears. And they filled her eyes to the level that her vision went blurry. Through the blur she could see the figure of the once so regal queen lying on the cold hard ground.

"No," she whispered, her voice trembling. "No, no, no."

Emma rushed forward and fell to her knees next to the mayor. The silky dark brown hair was softly displayed around Regina's face, her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.

With trembling hands, Emma brushed a dark lock away from the mayor's pale face and her thumb softly graced over a cold cheek. It's usual rosy color was gone and Emma gently placed her hand on Regina's cheek. The glow to the slightly olive skin had started to fade and in that moment, she just knew that the brunette wasn't ever going to pick up her call again.

"Regina, I-" Her voice was barely audible.

She wanted to scream, to cry out, to punch something. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Regina was supposed to live. To see Henry regain his memories, for her to embrace him, smiling at her son with those sparkling chocolate eyes. Those eyes that used to be so full of life, that expressed so many feelings at once that they sometimes told a tale of their own. But the brown orbs was never going to have that glitter again because, Regina Mills was dead.

The realization hit Emma hard. She shook her head and cried out. She cried her heart out with the lifeless mayor lying in her arms.

_"You stubborn woman,"_ she cursed Regina in her head as she cried. _"You stupid stubborn woman."_

Emma had told her to be careful but the ever so stubborn woman lying in her arms hadn't listened. Or perhaps she had been just that but didn't make it anyways. The sight of the dead mayor caused such ache in her entire body that she didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say to her parents that sympathetically looked at her as she cradled Regina.

The brunette's phone fell out of her left side pocket and Emma glanced at it. The display showed seven missed calls, and three messages.

She sobbed as she reached out her hand to grab it, unlocking the phone with shaky fingers. Emma had figured out the pass code before, Henry's date of birth. Unlocking the phone, it revealed a photo of Henry. He was about six years old with a toothy grin, hair ruffled as if he just had woken up, wearing a superman pajama and smiling for the camera.

Emma desperately wanted to smile at the cuteness in the picture but the boy would never remember any of his moments with Regina or what she had done for him. The woman in Emma's arms had truly been Henry's best chance and now he would never get the chance to rebuild what they've lost. He would never remember because the one person Emma had hoped would help bring his memories back was now dead. It hurt too much to think about the fact that Henry would only know his mother through stories like she was nothing but a fairytale character.

Emma let out a low cry and tried to dry her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand. "Regina," she trembled. "I'm sorry."

She pronounced the words hoping the brunette would wake up, take her hand and say it would be alright. But it wasn't ever going to be. Emma was far from okay and with all the feelings rising to the surface during this dark moment she wondered how she was ever going to be. How was she supposed to live without Regina?

They had barely proclaimed their feelings for each other but every time Emma had looked into Regina's brown eyes she felt home. Safe. Loved. There was an unexplainable feeling when it came to her love for Regina. She just couldn't put her finger on it but deep down inside she knew the brunette felt the same.

She sniffled, tasting salty heart-broken tears on her lips, realizing she never got the chance to express her true emotions for Regina. Emma had been lost most part of her life and was now found again. Storybrooke was her home. Henry was her family and she admitted that so was Regina.

She glanced down at the stiff body in her arms and quickly came to terms that she was once again lost. She didn't know what to do without Regina. How could she move on?

Emma closed her eyes as she leaned down. Her face was so close to the brunette's that she almost felt Regina's lips against hers. She had wanted to do this for so long. Ever since she arrived in town she had secretly longed a kiss from the mayor.

"Please, come back to me," her voice was nothing but a whisper. Softy she pressed her lips against red plump ones.

Nothing. There was nothing. So Emma cried again. No magic in the world could bring back the dead to the living and no matter how much she wished for it to work, there was nothing. No rush of air forcefully hitting her, no gasp or sound from the woman in her arms, no happy ending.

She buried her head in soft brown locks, crying against Regina's neck. The sound echoed through the air as she sobbed. "Please," she begged. "Please."

Emma slowly opened her eyes and anxiously glanced at Regina. The brunette's face still had the same soft features as a few minutes ago. No other expressions would ever cross her face again and Emma wished with all her heart that she could see the brunette smile again.

She placed a soft kiss goodbye on Regina's lips. "I love you."

* * *

They buried Regina on a sunny day when spring was in the air but the trees was yet not in bloom. Emma wanted the funeral to be small and intimate with only her, Henry, Snow and Charming and a few others that had cared for Regina when she was alive. To everyone's surprise, it showed up more people than they expected. It was crowded as many people wanted to show their condolences and pay respect to the deceased queen.

Emma had leaned against her son the entire funeral, trying hard not to cry. She wanted to be strong. But as the casket disappeared down the ground she couldn't help but to cry. She felt her son's arms cling around her waist which made her cry even more.

"I will tell Henry all about you, Regina. You won't be forgotten. I will keep your memory alive." Emma promised silently. She wasn't ever going to let the memory of Regina Mills fade away.

The queen was dead. And how strange it might seem, Emma smiled through her tears where she stood. Because the person they buried was no longer known as evil. She was always going to be the queen and she had died as Regina, a mother, a fighter, a hero but most of all she had died being loved.

* * *

Don't hate me cause I killed Regina. (Why would I do that? Bad Evil Regal!) I do appreciate reviews. Thanks.


End file.
